Bienvenida
by XeinaPhi
Summary: Después de su viaje por São Paulo, Albert regresa a Chicago, al desembarcar en el muelle, no se imagina la agradable sorpresa que le esperaría. Historia basada en el epílogo de Candy final story.


.

.

.

**Bienvenida.**

Por: Xeina Phi.

.

.

São Paulo. Una ciudad que difícilmente podré olvidar, aún puedo percibir, el enervante aroma a yerba buena y café; los deslumbrantes colores de las aves exóticas, que permanecerán por siempre impresos en mi retina, un lugar sacado de mis más profundos sueños. Creo que al igual que África, Brasil ha conquistado mi corazón, espero regresar algún día pero, si soy sincero conmigo mismo, nada me gustaría más, que ir con ella.

Debo admitir que, después de que siempre viajé como polizón o con el tiquete más barato en un barco, me resultó tan extraño viajar ahora en primera clase, con mi traje negro de etiqueta, sin Puppet y sin Georges dicho sea de paso.

Al recargarme en la baranda de la cubierta de la proa, pude divisar la costa de mi querido Chicago, ¡vaya que extrañé mi hogar! Y no hay nada que me haga más feliz, que el saber que alguien me espera en casa, por así decirlo. El poderoso silbido de las chimeneas de la embarcación anunciaron nuestro retorno.

Cuando descendí y me hallé en el muelle, me resultó extraño no ver a Georges en seguida, dejé mi maletín a un lado y guardé mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, para esperarle, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí de pie, cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba entre la multitud.

—¡Albert!

Miré por sobre mi hombro y entonces la vi, era Candy que corría como una bala hacia mí.

No puedo expresar con palabras la alegría que sentí al verla, mi corazón empezó a palpitar vigorosamente. Y sin que yo mismo me diera cuenta, ya tenía mis brazos abiertos para estrecharla con fuerza.

Nos fundimos en un profundo abrazo, con ese simple acto, achicamos cualquier distancia entre nosotros, el mundo pareció detenerse solo por ella y para ella.

Pronto la levanté en volandas y dimos vueltas en el aire.

_«Cómo te extrañé pequeña, si supieras que solo pensaba en ver tu hermoso rostro lleno de pecas»_ dije para mis adentros y le sonreí con dulzura. Después caí en cuenta, de que en realidad Georges tendría que haberme recogido en el puerto.

—Pero Candy, ¿cómo supiste que hoy llegaría? ¿Acaso Georges y tú tramaron esto?

—Más o menos, le pedí a Georges únicamente que me permitiera acompañarlo, él se quedó esperando en el auto —me dijo rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa pícara, aunque después su expresión se volvió sombría.

—¿Qué tienes Candy?, ¿por qué esa cara? —le pregunté levantando su mentón con las yemas de mis dedos.

—Albert, te extrañé tanto. ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a una hermosa señorita sola por tanto tiempo? —me replicó cómo en un puchero, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Oh, Candy. Créeme que nada me hubiera gustado más que permanecer a tu lado, pero… —me detuve al ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, acuosos y expresivos _«Me temo que si estuviera contigo más tiempo, ya no te podría dejar»_— tengo que atender los negocios de la familia.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —se interrumpió por un momento y me miró intensamente _«Dime Candy, ¿qué guardas en tu corazón?»_— en verdad te extrañé —dijo finalmente bajando la mirada. Aunque me pareció que quería decirme algo más.

Me incliné y deposité un casto beso en su mejilla, después entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y le dije:

—Te tengo una sorpresa Candy, iremos a Lakewood ¿Qué te parece?

_«Quiero entonar solo para ti, las canciones de mis ancestros»_

Su mirada se iluminó y simplemente asintió en respuesta. Tomó con fuerza mi mano y nos dirigimos en silencio hasta donde estaba Georges, aunque por poco olvido mi maletín.

Por lo que restó del día, Candy y yo no nos separamos. Definitivamente, no podría haber tenido un mejor recibimiento.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas.**

Hola, bueno he de empezar por decir que está es la primera historia de Candy que escribo jejejeje. Quise empezar por algo sencillo, que es el regreso de Albert de São Paulo a Chicago, con la única ilusión de ver a Candy.

Definitivamente me encanta el personaje de Albert, me parece tan galante y romántico, porque aunque tiene mil obligaciones, siempre se hace tiempo para descontrolar a Candy.

Cualquier observación u opinión es bienvenida y gracias por leer.


End file.
